I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Hermione sings a Muggle Christmas song that puts Severus in a foul mood. What happens when they talk? Set a year after the war. AU & possibly OOC. Rated M to be on the safe side.


**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday & a happy new years eve. Here's my very first holiday fan-fiction. Hope y'all like it. R&R please. Reviews are like mini Christmas presents that you get year round & they feed my muses.**  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the world of or the characters of Harry Potter; nor do I own the song "I'm Gettin' Nothin' For<em> Christmas".

* * *

><p>Severus was surprised by what he saw when he walked into the Great Hall for the Christmas Eve feast. He wasn't planning on coming due to the fact that his least favorite students, graduated or on their last year, Harry, Ronald, Neville, Ginny, Dean Thomas, and Lavender where staying for the holiday, but seeing Hermione sitting on the Head Table with her legs crossed, swaying to and fro, he was glad he changed his mind. At first he thought she was just enjoying the music but when she made eye contact with him she turned to Ginny who then ran off to the radio by the Christmas tree.<p>

He continued to walk towards the rest of the staff standing off to the side, listening to the opening of an old muggle Christmas song. As he passed by Draco, who was sitting with his arm wrapped around Harry's waist, he was shocked to see that the young man had not acknowledged him or wished him a happy Christmas. He didn't have to wonder why that was for long as the words of the song registered in his mind.

_I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas_

_Poor Little Mia Is Sad_

_I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas__  
><em>_Cause I didn't Want to Be Bad_

_Harry Promised Me A Sable Coat__  
><em>_Just For A Little Kiss__  
><em>_A Diamond Ring & Motor Boat__  
><em>_Just For A Little Kiss_

_He Said I'll Buy Out The Stores __  
><em>_Everything I Have Is Yours __  
><em>_I'll Be Your Santa Claus__  
><em>_Just For A Little Kiss_

As she sang Ginny and Luna handed out gifts to the students and teachers that were in the Great Hall. Severus noticed her smirk as she looked at him, making him realize his scowl was more pronounced than usual.

_I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas__  
><em>_My Little Harry Is Mad__  
><em>_I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas__  
><em>_Cause I Didn't Want To Be Bad_

_Dra Promised Me A Ruby Clip_  
><em>Just For A Tiny Squeeze<em>_  
><em>_A Wardrobe Plus A Paris Trip__  
><em>_Just For A Tiny Squeeze__  
><em>_He Said Dear Be Nice To Me__  
><em>_And On Christmas Day You'll See__  
><em>_Presents 'Round Your Christmas Tree__  
><em>_Just For A Tiny Squeeze_

Severus stalked over towards Draco and Harry, smacked the back of their heads. 'How dare these little mutts try to seduce my woman!'

Hermione's smirk bloomed into a full on smile. She loved seeing how possessive the potions master could be. Severus noticed it as he locked eyes with the young witch again. 'She's up to something.'

_But I'm Gettin' Nothin For Christmas__  
><em>_My Little Draco Is Mad__  
><em>_I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas__  
><em>_Cause I Didn't Want To Be Bad_

_I'm Gettin' Nothin' For Christmas__  
><em>_Cause I Didn't Want To Be Bad__  
><em>_So Take My Advice__  
><em>_I Think You Should__  
><em>_It's Good To Be Good__  
><em>_But Not Too Good__  
><em>_Or You'll__  
><em>_Get __  
><em>_Nothin __  
><em>_For Christmas_

As Hermione finished up her song, she walked up to Severus and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Professor." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at her friends. She couldn't be any happier. It may be the first Christmas since the end of the War but knowing that she and her friends didn't have to look of their shoulders anymore just made the holiday so much better.

"Bah Humbug, Miss Granger." Severus bit out the words. He wasn't sure at this point if Hermione was teasing him or if his Godson and Harry, Draco's boyfriend, really had tried to draw her into their relationship.

"Severus, can I talk to you?" Hermione pulled out of the embrace and head out of the Great Hall. Once she knew Severus was behind her, she continued on toward her chambers.

They passed through the Potions classroom and towards the back door that lead into a sitting room. To the right there were two doors that led to bedrooms and to the left there was one door that led to the bathroom and an archway that led to a mini kitchen. Hermione poked her head into the first door on the right before shutting it soundlessly and turning toward the man behind her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Severus sat in the armchair next to the fireplace. He was rather irritated with the young woman standing in front of him. He couldn't understand why she would tell him something like that in front of the staff and students. But on the flip side, he couldn't understand why she would joke about something like that if in fact it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would take the song so poorly." Hermione walked toward him and kneeled before him, her hands braced on his knees. "I thought it was a cute and funny song." She had heard the song the week before while out in Muggle London with Draco, Harry, Ginny, & Dean Thomas. They all laughed while Hermione and Ginny took turns changing the names around to boys that they knew. She had decided to sing it at the holiday party, thinking that Severus wouldn't be there and that even if he was, that he wouldn't take offense. "If I thought for a minute you would have reacted this way, I wouldn't have done it. It was just a little joke between our group."

"So you're telling me that it wasn't a joke toward me or your way of telling me something?" Severus leaned forward, covering her hands with his. "Than why was Draco acting so weird?"

"Because he got us a gift." Hermione stood up and slowly undid her robes. Underneath she wore a black bustier with green stitching on the cups and at the bottom, as well as lace. The middle was sheer black lace that showed off Hermione's flat stomach. She had on matching black lace panties, sheer black thigh highs. For the first time that night Severus noticed she was wearing the Christian Louboutin Daffodile satin green pumps that he gave her for her birthday. "Happy Christmas, love."

"You look… amazing, wife." Severus pulled her into his arms and gave her a toe-curling kiss. They broke apart for air and Severus picked her up bridal style and headed toward the farthest door on the right. Just as he stepped over the door way, they heard a small cry. Severus stopped and hoped that little Eileen was just making a small noise but would fall back asleep, but no such luck.

"I'm sorry, love. It must be time for her to eat. But once I'm done, we can finish what you started." Hermione slipped out of her shoes and walked toward their daughters' bedroom. She was only three months old, born on Hermione's birthday, and she stole the hearts of her parents.

"Hermione," Severus called her name, making her pause before going into Eileen's room. "You got something for Christmas. You got my heart and soul, I love you."

Hermione blinked, trying to hold back her tears of joy. "I love you too." She walked into her daughters' room and couldn't have been any happier. She had only been married for six months, but she knew it was right and the birth of her daughter proved to her everyday that saving Severus's life was one of the best things she ever did.

As she picked up Eileen, she started humming the song from earlier night. She couldn't wait for next year, already planning ways to drive her husband crazy all over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas<strong>_

_**And**_

_**Happy New Year!**_


End file.
